


Intrusion

by seori



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Post-The Dream Thieves, Pre-Blue Lily Lily Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seori/pseuds/seori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan doesn't like Blue, and isn't afraid to let it show. Set after 'Dream Thieves'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/gifts).



> First attempt at a Raven Cycle fic (written pre-Blue Lily, Lily Blue). Happy birthday, Lisa!

Blue is an intruder.

Ronan cannot help feeling this way. She is a voice on a tape that should not be there. 

He doesn't think she is an intruder everywhere - it is only that there are some places he belongs, and other places she belongs. There are no compromises.

Cabeswater is his. Still, she forces her way in, a square peg in a round hole.

He is aware she makes things louder, brings Noah back to them. The thing that everybody seems to be ignoring, though, is that Noah had never needed that before Blue. She makes Adam quieter, in any case, which surely cancels out any benefit she brings with Noah. Those weird women she lives with, they tell Ronan he is a creator.

He thinks of Blue as a destroyer.

He hadn't always. Ronan had found a way to tolerate her, mostly consisting of ignoring her and paying more attention to Chainsaw when she was around. Chainsaw approved. Blue... didn't seem to care. How could he know how she felt? He was ignoring her.

It is Adam who changes things. Or, perhaps, it is when they can tell that Blue and Gansey have crossed some line. That changes Adam. Cabeswater has 'fixed' Adam, though Ronan never saw much wrong with him to start with. He is no longer the mine they are all tiptoeing around, but then, Ronan always has liked explosions. Besides, anybody would prefer that to the look in Adam's eyes when he sees Blue and Gansey pretending nothing is different.

The look breaks something in Ronan, maybe something relating to his deepest secret, but maybe he's just so fucking sick of having to treat Blue like she's part of the group. More than once, Gansey pulls him aside, reminding him that Blue has lost her mother, and that Ronan of all people should know what that feels like.

Ronan bites back that Blue's mother is only _missing_ , and moreover that she chose to go missing. Gansey doesn't hit him, but he looks like he wants to. Or maybe it's just that Ronan would want to in Gansey's position. But that's nothing unusual, not for Ronan.

Ronan does apologise to Blue, in the sort of way that only Ronan can apologise. He finds her sitting by Cabeswater, looking as out-of-step with the rest of Henrietta as she usually does. It is the only thing he likes about her.

He pushes Chainsaw into her hands, and this is his apology. _Here, take the best of me. I trust you with it._

Blue looks up at him, and she understands the gesture, if not the reasons behind it. She knows better than to ask, these days. At least some of the edges have smoothed from her. Her hands curl around his raven, and she speaks nonsense in a low, comforting tone.

"What do you want?" he asks her abruptly.

She waits a while to answer him, her conversation with Chainsaw evidently not quite complete. "My mother back."

He cocks his head on one side, unconsciously mimicking his bird. "Would that be your Glendower wish?"

Her eyes fly to his, and he knows there is something else here, something he has always suspected but never placed his finger on. "No."

"What would-"

"What would yours be?" Blue snaps, and her tone is all heat, even though she is still stroking Chainsaw. Ronan doesn't care that he has provoked her, doesn't care that she's trying to keep herself calm for Chainsaw, and he sweeps the bird out of her hands. "Maybe you could ask for a heart."

He snorts at that. His heart is too big - metaphorically, if not physically. Ronan's problem is that he cares too much, that his heart thumps too painfully when he sees... but that is something to tuck away for another time. "Maybe _you_ could ask for a brain," he sneers back.

"Maybe a house could drop on you," she says sourly.

He cannot help it. He laughs.

After a moment, she joins in, and Chainsaw puffs out, alarmed. Ronan doesn't blame her - he doubts his dream-bird has seen _Wizard of Oz_. Or heard him laugh with Blue before.

The laughter appears to have changed Blue. Her face opens up, and Ronan thinks that if she looks like this all the time, he might be able to see what all the fuss is about. "I want it to be next year," she says, and he has made enough confessions to recognise this for what it is. "A year from today would do. And we're all here - all of us. My mother. Gansey. Noah. Adam. You." She smiles at his hands. "Chainsaw."

Ronan feels short-changed. This is the first kind of secret, the mundane kind. He doesn't care why she wants to skip the year; it is more likely than not something to do with school, or maybe giving Adam time so she can move in on Gansey. He presses his advantage, because for him, it always comes back to the moment that Blue first invaded their lives. "Why is your voice on Gansey's tape?"

And her face closes once more. Frustration bubbles inside him, but he grits his teeth and waits it out. "Because I was there," she answers, as though it is that simple, and gets to her feet.

She is going to leave, and all of a sudden, he is compelled to say something, anything. He isn't sure when he'll get a chance to talk to her again away from the others. "You're going to destroy him, you know."

She turns to him, eyes wide. Of course. Her family deals in prophecies, and she probably suffers five before breakfast each day. Ronan hadn't meant to sound like that, but it is out there now, and he won't take it back. He doesn't care what she thinks of him, only that she knows what he thinks of her. "Who?"

"Adam," replies Ronan, but even as he says it, he can taste the wrongness of the name. Something stirs in the pit of his stomach - he has been too easily distracted, too busy thinking of the danger posed to one friend.

Her eyes, Blue's bright eyes, look sad. She shakes her head. Not Adam.

Gansey.


End file.
